Donuts and Guitars, Why Do I Have To Choose?
by Always have a little Faith
Summary: I can remember when I noticed it, that little feeling in the back of my mind that gnawed away at my calm every time he was around. That’s right I’d fallen for my best friend. And how I’d fallen hard. My name is Lilly, this is my story. Loliver, R
1. How Things Change

**Title:** Donuts and Guitars -- Chapter One: How Things Change

**Summary:** I can remember when I noticed it, that little feeling in the back of my mind that gnawed away at my calm every time **he** was around. That's right; I'd fallen for my best friend. And how I'd fallen hard. My name is Lilly, this is my story. Loliver, R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Hannah Montana characters, so I'm not making money from this. Too bad…right now I need cash. (sniff)

**Pairings: **OliverxLilly, LillyxMatt, JakexMiley

**Warnings: **Nada. Zip. Zero. Zilch. Big Goose Egg.

**Lannie:** Alright, I've clearly been watching Hannah Montana too much lately as I write other stuff since this has been stuck in my head for a while now. It's also my first try at a first person point of view for a story, this one being Lilly's for the most part unless she's not in the scene. Yup, that's all for now, hope you like it. R&R!!!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE – HOW THINGS CHANGE**

_**Monday July 18**__**th**__** – Entry # 45**_

_**When Miley moved her a little over two years ago, I befriended her so easily. After that, she became best friends with my childhood friend Oliver and me. The three of us hung out all the time and did everything together. We'd share so much that eventually, Miley told me and Oliver she was secretly pop star Hannah Montana, someone who both Oliver and I totally loved. That secret is something we've guarded well to this day.**_

_**In the past year, and maybe a bit more, things have certainly changed however. Back in 8**__**th**__** grade when we were about 14 (that was Miley's first year), we had our drama. I mean, Miley certainly did because of all the Hannah stuff, the pains Amber and Ashley, and of course Jake Ryan. Then we all had our faulty relationships, Miley's brother Jackson getting into his usual idiocies, and everyday troubles that teens our age went through.**_

_**Now…well come to think of it, not much actually **__**has**__** changed. Jackson's still a dufus, the capital "A" pains still bug us every now and then, and Miley's still secretly Hannah. I guess the only things that have changed are that Miley and Jake are **__**finally**__** together now that people have gotten used to Jake being around, so he's adjusted to a normal life. Oh, and one more person knows about the Hannah/Miley secret.**_

_**Who, you ask? Don't worry, no one figured it out on their own, so that counts out that little bugger Rico. However smart he is he still hasn't put two and two together.**_

_**No, the people who know Miley's secret, aside from her "Hannah Staff" and relatives, are her dad, Jackson, Oliver, Jake and myself. The newest addition is Matt.**_

_**Yep, that's right, Matthew Marshall; the Matt that once stood me up. I don't hate him or anything for it though. In fact, over this past year since we broke up, he's grown into being one of my four closest friends. My four best friends; Oliver, Miley, Jake and Matt.**_

_**When we first started being friends, I remember the reactions the other three had given me. Miley had been a little wary at first, but when I told her it was all good, she was ok. She even gave me pointers on how to stay good friends with an ex.**_

_**Oliver on the other hand had nearly gone postal. To this day, I think he still hates Matt for what happened, which makes him have an almost sour mood when Matt's around. Marshall finds it amusing and sometimes purposely bugs Oliver, but it's ok, we all know their just being guys and kidding around.**_

_**Lastly, there's Jake. Since he had been in Romania at the time Matt and I had dated/broken up, he had absolutely no idea who Matt was, so he was completely confused and lost, giving us all this lost stare. It was pretty funny.**_

_**About six months ago, Miley and I told him about her being Hannah. I vowed he was good to trust and she accepted, saying I was probably getting tired of making excuses to not hang if she and I had a Hannah thing.**_

_**In truth I was getting tired of it after like six months, but I'd never tell her that. It'd be rude. Everyone's got something to keep they won't tell their closest friends. Sometimes because it's rude or personal or embarrassing or…or sometimes you're afraid that if you let it out, it might ruin a bond you have with someone.**_

_**Things like that, you can keep inside for a long time…say…years even. Sometimes, you can push it away and forget about it if you're lucky. Me? Well…I was only lucky for a while I guess. I mean, I think it surfaced and I noticed it when I was 13, and I'm 16 now, so…wait…scratch that first part, I **__**accepted**__** it when I was 13. Lord knows how long it had been buried in my heart, waiting to jump me at any moment.**_

_**That stupid feeling has yet to go away, and always seems to make itself known at the most annoying opportunities. Miley often teases me about – not that I've told her, she just suspects she's right. I don't think I'm about ready for her to have the satisfaction of knowing she's been right…for **__**at least**__** three years (since that's the time she's been here).**_

_**If you're still unclear as to what I've been keeping, it's a strong and sometimes overwhelming emotion that everyone gets to know sooner or later. The feeling of liking someone; **__**really**__** liking someone. **_

_**The annoying kind of feeling that makes your heart skip a beat when that someone gets close. The feeling that makes your head spin in circles and sometimes keeps you up at night. The feeling that gives me hope that that certain someone feels the same when he gets annoyed that Matt is around.**_

_**Well there you go I've given you the biggest clue ever as to who I like. I like the guy who hates when Matt's around. Yep, that's right, I like Oliver.**_

_**Oliver Oken, my friend since preschool. **_

_**The guy I have so much in common with and spend all my down time with. The guy who I did everything with over the years. The guy who knows some of my deepest secrets from childhood. The guy who's there for me when Miley's not and even when she is. The guy who made me snort pop out my nose at the movie theatres. The guy who chased me around the park to tickle me at the age everyone else thought cooties existed. The guy who probably knows me better than anyone and we can read each other like books.**_

_**I can remember when I noticed it, that little feeling in the back of my mind that gnawed away at my calm every time he was around. That's right; I'd fallen for my best friend. And how I'd fallen hard.**_

_**There are only two problems with that. 1 – It was the only thing it seemed he **__**couldn't**__** read about me and 2 – I had **__**no idea**__** if it was mutual.**_

_**Signed, Lilly  
**_

* * *

I closed my notebook as I felt a presence behind me and someone's hands covered my eyes with their hands. A scent of pinewood and cinnamon drifted to my nostrils and I knew exactly who was there. 

"Hi Ollie!" I smiled as I turned around.

* * *

**Lannie:** For those of you who didn't catch it, the entire first section that was bolded and italicized is Lilly writing in her diary/notebook thingie. Ok, on to chapter two! R&R plz and thx! 


	2. Matty Say What!

**Title:** Donuts and Guitars -- Chapter Two: Matty Say What?!

**Summary:** I can remember when I noticed it, that little feeling in the back of my mind that gnawed away at my calm every time **he** was around. That's right; I'd fallen for my best friend. And how I'd fallen hard. My name is Lilly, this is my story. Loliver, R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Hannah Montana characters, so I'm not making money from this. Too bad…right now I need cash. (sniff) Also, I do not own the lyrics to "As I Am" by Miley Cyrus.

**Pairings: **OliverxLilly (eventually), LillyxMatt, JakexMiley

**Warnings: **Nada. Zip. Zero. Zilch. Big Goose Egg.

**Lannie:** For the purpose of this story, Matt is a guitarist, and also, I've decided to add a little something special, a song. It's Miley's, off her new album "Meet Miley Cyrus", but for this story, it's never been written, at least, not yet.  Ok, I'll let you get to reading, enjoy! And don't forget to leave me your thoughts in a review!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO – MATTY SAY WHAT?!**

"Lilly, how many times to I have to tell you not to call me that?" Oliver sighed, shaking his head as he looked down at me.

"Dunno, how long till you give up Ollie?" I giggled, watching as he rolled his eyes but a smile played on his lips.

"Well you couldn't think of a better nick name?" he asked me and I shook my head like a little child.

"Nope, I made it so all of us have the same sounds at the end of our names!" I exclaimed childishly and he peered down at me, waiting for me to explain it to him even though I have a million times before. This was just something we tended to go through often, like friendly banter. "Miley and I are fine, we rhyme already. Then there's Ollie, Jakey and – Matty!"

I had only just realized that my other brown-haired friend stood just behind Oliver, smiling as well. He laughed as he and Oliver sat down with me – we were in a tree-filled corner of the park and I sat up against my favorite tree of them all.

It then clicked that Oliver and Matt must have arrived here at the same time, if not together. I frowned at the thought, since I knew Oliver didn't much like Matt.

Just as I figured, Oliver knew the cause of my frown and sighed a little. "We both came to see you and happened to meet up halfway, so we just boarded here together," he shrugged.

I smiled, this was nice, they seemed to be getting along. Although, I bet their time skateboarding here had been one of the quietest ones ever.

"So, whatcha writing?" Matt asked me, pointing to the notebook that lay beside me in the grass.

"Oh – not much, just some thoughts of mine," I smiled. Matt returned the smile and gave me a questioning look that made me laugh. "And no, I'm not telling you. It's personal."

"Hmm, hear that Oliver, Lilly's keeping secrets from her buddies," Matt laughed. Oliver merely rolled his eyes. "Tsk, tsk, tsk Lilly, I thought we were tight."

"We are, but a girl's entitled to her privacy isn't she?" I sighed dramatically.

"I bet you don't wanna let us know what you wrote…," Matt started, reaching towards my notebook slightly as I pulled it away, "because it would tell us who you're crushing on!"

"Sure Matt, cuz I really just poured something that personal into my notebook, one that doesn't lock or anything," I laughed as best I could, ignoring the slight pink that appeared on my cheeks as my eyes furtively darted to Oliver for only a moment. Thankfully, neither boy noticed, so I grabbed my notebook and sat on it.

"You never know Lilly, you could've made such a silly mistake," Matt teased as he poked at my side, trying to tickle me off my notebook.

"Unlikely," I rolled my eyes, swatting his hand away all while smiling. I knew this scene was ironic, considering Matt really had hit the exact purpose for my writing. But that was ok, just like Oliver, I'm afraid Matt was a little too…how to say…dense…to figure out that the guy I liked sat merely a foot away.

Speaking of Oliver, he had been quiet this entire time and hadn't chimed in at all. I looked to him for a moment and smiled at him, although he returned with a half-smile that reflected his current annoyance at Matt.

Before I could say anything however to tell him he hadn't been forgotten, Matt spoke again.

"C'mon Lilly Pad, I won't tell a soul who you like, I'm just curious!" he begged playfully.

My eyes widened as the nickname hit a sore spot for me, and apparently it was the last straw Oliver would take because he shot up from his seat.

"Later Lilly," he shot before walking off, shoving his hands in his jean pockets.

"What's with him? Was it something I said? Or was it just me?" Matt asked guiltily after Oliver was out of sight.

"Everything actually," I said sadly, shaking my head. "Don't worry Matt, it's not your fault, you know how he is around you."

"Yeah, he hates me," Matt shrugged, sighing.

"No he doesn't, he just doesn't trust you," I replied.

"Oh that's much better," Matt laughed.

"Sorry, I mean, he doesn't trust you completely _yet_," I rephrased. "We also weren't paying much attention to him just now so I think he must've felt like a third wheel. And um…"

Matt looked at me questioningly and I sighed. I suppose it was time I tell him why the nickname wasn't favored to me, or Oliver and Miley, since they knew why.

"Um that nickname…Lilly Pad…I know you don't use it often but um, it's just that…," I stammered. Great, now I sound like a complete idiot. "Do you remember Lucas Hanson?"

"Oh yeah, the jerk that cheated on you right?" Matt asked with a spark of slight anger.

"Yeah, well that was his like…pet name for me…sorta," I told him and his eyes widened.

"Lilly, if the nick reminds you of Lucas and it bothers you, you should've told me," Matt told me. "You didn't have to suffer just because I liked using it every once in a while."

"Oh well, now you know," I shrugged. "Just didn't think it would bother Oliver as well."

"Well maybe the real reason he was annoyed was because we were being so close, and he was jealous about it!" Matt exclaimed with a teasing tone.

I immediately felt heat rush to my cheeks as butterflies fluttered freely through my chest. Damn feeling, there it goes again. Giving me hope that what Matt says is true, even though I know he's just kidding.

I punched Matt playfully on the shoulder and rolled my eyes. "He does not Matt; best friends don't like each other anymore than friends! Be serious here." You have no idea how I wished that were only true, then I wouldn't have to break the rules of that statement.

"They do in the movies," Matt commented as he got to his feet, rubbing his shoulder slightly. He smiled and held a hand out towards me.

"Jake may be an actor and Miley is sometimes, but we're in no movie Matt," I smirked. If only we were, then maybe I wouldn't have to keep hoping and wondering and thinking of all the "what if" possibilities.

"Alright buzz kill, what do you wanna do now since I'm done teasing you…for now," Matt asked me, smirking. I laughed and shrugged.

"Feel like hanging out at my place? Better than this heat," Matt suggested, motioning to the sun. I nodded and we started off towards his house. We met Miley on the way, and Matt invited her along since she was coming to hang anyway. That – and Jake was out of town till tomorrow so we needn't worry about any mushy stuff.

_**-- Insert random Miley scene change vocals here --**_

The finishing chords to "Call Me When You're Sober" by Evanescence rang out in Matt's basement as he strummed them on his black electric guitar. Miley and I clapped as our singing came to an end, and I was quite glad. It was the third song in a row that Miley had basically begged me to sing along with her. The others had been "Dirty Little Secret" by the All-American Rejects and "Slow Down" by Aly & AJ.

I didn't know why, it's not like I had a good voice or anything...

"Matt that was great!" Miley clapped before turning to grin at me. "Lilly, you really sing well, you know that?"

Ok, so maybe it's just **me** that thinks I can't sing.

"Told you," Matt smirked at me and I made move for him to quiet. He didn't listen however and merely smirked more. "You should totally tell her."

"Huh? Tell me what?" Miley asked, looking confused.

"It's nothing…," I mumbled.

"Liar," Matt laughed, poking at my side. "C'mon Lil, it's been like a month we've worked on it, I think it's time you bring it up and tell her that-"

"Not the time Matt!" I exclaimed, punching him in the shoulder.

"Worked on what? I'm lost…," Miley pointed out, placing a hand on my arm. "Please tell me Lilly?"

I sighed and shrugged, if I didn't tell her, Matt was probably going to so I best get this over with. "Well I…um…kinda…wrote a song…," I stammered nervously.

"You did?" Miley looked at me with such shock I felt like an idiot for telling her. She was probably going to think I was stupid for trying; it was her and her dad's thing, not mine.

"And I wrote the music for it on guitar, we've been working on it for about a month," Matt added and Miley's shock turned to a look of pure excitement as she spoke her next words.

"Can I hear it?" she asked happily. My head snapped up to look at her and I frowned.

Matt gave me a questioning and hopeful look that rivaled Miley's until I finally sighed and gave in. "Alright…"

"Yay!" Miley clapped her hands together happily and Matt plugged back in his electric guitar.

Matt began playing the palm muted notes and I took a deep breath before starting.

"_Gonna stay in bed today, 'cuz I can't stand the light,_

_Don't know why I get so down._

_I won't be much fun tonight, and I can't believe,_

_You still wanna hang around, me." _

I took a quick breath, catching Matt and Miley's contagious smile as I continued, completely wrapping myself in the music.

"_It's not so pretty all the time, you don't mind,_

_To you it's all right…_

_  
As I am, is how you take me,_

_Never try to push or make me different, when I talk you listen, to me._

_As I am, is how you want me and,_

_I know I've found the piece that's missing, I'm looking at him."_

I took another breath and let out a sigh as different images flashed through my mind. Some of Matt and me, others of Oliver and me. I pushed them away and concentrated on the song as my cue came up again.

"_I'm not the girl you think you see, but maybe that's a lie,_

_You almost know me better than, me, myself and I!_

_Don't know a lot of things, but I know what I got…_

_It's not so perfect everyday; I don't have to try,_

_Cause it all falls into place…  
_

_As I am, is how you take me,_

_Never try to push or make me different, when I talk you listen, to me._

_As I am, is how you want me and,_

_I know I've found the piece that's missing, I'm looking at him._

_Face to face, eye to eye, you're standing there, feels good on the inside._

_I don't mind, I don't care, you're standing there, seeing me for the first time,_

_Seeing me for the first time…seeing me for the first time!_

_As I am, is how you take me,_

_Never try to push or make me different, when I talk you listen, to me._

_As I am, is how you want me and,_

_I know I've found the piece that's missing, I'm looking at him._

_Found the piece that's missing, take me as I am!_

_When I talk, you listen, take me as I am!_

_Found the piece that's missing; take me as I am…"_

I sighed and smiled finally as the song finished and Matt turned off his amp. Miley immediately broke into a series of cheers and applause before rushing from her seat on the couch to hug me tightly.

"Lilly that was awesome!" Miley told me excitedly. "Totally improved in a year!"

I flushed, remembering my attempt at singing "One In A Million" for my mom's birthday present and at the 9th grade karaoke. Matt frowned and asked what she meant by this.

"You **don't** wanna know…or hear," I groaned, looking up at Miley and we both burst out laughing.

"It doesn't matter Matt, what matters is that was really good Lilly!" Miley beamed proudly.

"T-Thanks…," I mumbled a little shyly. I had **never** thought I'd do something like this…you know; write an actual song and end up singing it (even if it's just in front of one person). Then again, I never thought I had a singing voice either but as I've been stating lately; things have changed in a year.

"I do have a question though," Miley told me and nodded for her to voice it. "What made you write a song? How come you didn't want to tell me? When-"

"Whoa, whoa Miley, you said **one** question!" I laughed and Miley shrugged an apologetic "oops". "That's ok."

I stared at my feet for a moment, thinking, before I answered, still staring at my lovely laces. "Well the truth is, I don't know what made me write that song, it kind of just came to me recently…after I had been thinking about some…stuff."

"Something you're telling me Lil? Like who's it about?" Miley prodded and I flushed slightly.

"Um well…it's been two months since I wrote it and…I still haven't actually figured that out," I grinned sheepishly, looking up at her.

Truth be told…that wasn't entirely truthful but…I couldn't tell her just yet…I couldn't tell anyone. I wrote the song while thinking of Oliver, sure but…somehow…sometimes when I sing it, flashes of Matt pop up too…is that right? Or is that totally stupid and weird?

"And as for why she didn't want to tell you, she said last time you got her to sing and all, she sucked, and so she was afraid it would happen again," Matt grinned before anyone said anything else and I punched him on the shoulder again.

"Ow! Lilly! You gotta stop doing that, I'm getting a bruise!" Matt whined, rubbing his shoulder.

"Before big mouth here tells you the last bit um…I was thinking that maybe…if you um…liked the song…you could like…I dunno…use it for you records if you want," I stammered nervously.

Miley kept silent, smiling to herself and looking lost in thought. Finally, she spoke. "No."

"Oh...," I sighed. "Ok then…um…"

"**You** can," Miley stated and I whipped my head up to stare at her.

"What?" I asked, completely dumbfounded.

"You can use it, I can ask my dad, and you can record it," Miley told me. "I'm going to the recording studio in about two weeks or so."

"You really mean it?!" I asked, excitement coursing through me as Matt applauded.

"Yep," Miley nodded. "And Matt, you can do the guitar if ya like."

"Cool beans," Matt grinned proudly.

"Speaking of food, I'm hungry," Miley stated. "Matt, can I go get something out of the fridge?"

"Sure, go ahead," he nodded as she got up and looked at us, silently asking if we wanted anything. "Nah I'm good."

"Me too," I agreed and Miley smiled, walking off up the stairs. As soon as she was out of sight, I dove on Matt with a huge hug. "You're a genius!"

"Uh yeah, thanks Lil," Matt smiled a little awkwardly as I loosened my grip. I smiled up at him and saw the look on his face change suddenly. There was a glint in his eyes and he cleared his throat.

"Lilly, do you remember earlier at the park when I teased you and you told me to be serious?" he asked, completely off-topic and I frowned.

"Yeah…," I nodded slowly.

"Well um, I'm being totally serious now when I say this," Matt stated and I sat up straight on the couch beside him. "I know our past; I remember what happened last year between us…"

"Matt you better not be apologizing again 'cuz I've told you like a million times already, we're good now, we're friends," I told him sternly and he laughed a little.

"I know, I know, I'm no apologizing again it's just that…that's exactly what this is about, us being friends," Matt began and I frowned.

"You don't wanna be friends anymore?" I asked a little sadly, fearing his answer. What had I done that had made him hate me? Was it something I had said? Or done?

"No, not at all, I want to be friends more than anything except…well…," Matt seemed to be having trouble either speaking the next words, or thinking how to say them. "There's something I want more than that…"

I scrunched my eyebrows downwards in a huge frown and leaned slightly slower to him with a questioning look.

"Lilly I…I want to ask if…would you consider going out with me again?" he said finally and my eyes widened.

"Matty-Say-What?" I sputtered in disbelief and a similar noise was heard from the base of the stairs behind us.

"Took the words right outta my mouth Lilly," Miley commented, endings to a sandwich in her hands.

Matt looked from my shocked face to Miley's and back again before sighing, and slumping into his seat on the couch. "Wrong thing to say huh?"

"No that's not…well I…it's just…you really surprised me is all…," I told him truthfully. Miley stood there, taking bites of her sandwich and chewing it as I sat closer to Matt and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You surprised me by asking so suddenly and…well I was speechless really."

He looked up at me and must've spotted the look of sympathy in my eyes because he smiled. "You don't know what to say do you? What to answer?"

I sighed and shook my head. "You're a really great guy Matt it's just…my brain isn't and everything's really jumbled."

"Take your time to answer then," Matt told me and I looked at him in disbelief.

"Look, it's Saturday, and what I'm planning as a date isn't until Friday, so how about I give you until then to give me your answer, whether is a yes or a no," Matt smiled and I hugged him.

"Thank you!" I cried gratefully before springing up. Miley smiled as well as walked over, grabbing my arm.

"On that note, see you later Matt, we definitely gotta talk now," Miley told him and he nodded as she dragged me off. I looked back at him slightly pleading and he merely shrugged, laughing.

* * *

**Lannie:** Ooh yay tension! Wee! And what exactly does Oliver have against Matt eh? Sorry to Loliver fans, you gotta wait a while and settle for grumpy Ollie for now. Also, for the reason why I chose those three songs for Matt to play prior to "As I Am" with Lilly, it's because I happened to be listening to them as I wrote that scene.  

P.S. I just saw the episode "Song Sung Bad" of Hannah Montana a few days ago, where Lilly records "One in a Million" for her mom and cannot sing it but for this story, since it's about a year later and all, she's gotten MUCH better. Besides, in "I Am Hannah, Hear Me Croak" when Lilly, Oliver and Robby Ray tried getting Miley to sing, she was singing just fine.


	3. Yes, No, Maybe, So!

**Title:** Donuts and Guitars -- Chapter Three: Yes, No, Maybe, So?!

**Summary:** I can remember when I noticed it, that little feeling in the back of my mind that gnawed away at my calm every time **he** was around. That's right; I'd fallen for my best friend. And how I'd fallen hard. My name is Lilly, this is my story. Loliver, R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Hannah Montana characters, so I'm not making money from this. Too bad…right now I need cash. (sniff)

**Pairings: **OliverxLilly (eventually), LillyxMatt, JakexMiley

**Warnings: **Sweet nibblets, there's nothing! (lol Miley's phrase)

**Lannie:** Hope you liked the last chapter, but now Lilly's gotta make a choice, go out with Matt or not? Well I believe I'll let you read and find out, enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE – YES, NO, MAYBE, SO?!**

I sighed and flopped down onto the couch after telling the other people in Miley's living room the story of what had happened the day before at Matt's place.

"So…what do you guys think I should do?" I asked the two boys sitting on the couch with me as Miley came over from the kitchen with pop for all of us. "Should I say yes or not?"

"Totally!" Miley squealed happily, sitting down gracefully beside Jake. "I mean c'mon Lilly, you haven't been on a date in about a year and now here comes along someone you used to be crushing on and asks you out, I mean, it's a perfect sign!"

"I agree with Miles," Jake nodded. "I mean, the two of your have become such good friends in the past year, you're so close, you should absolutely go for it."

"No freaking way!" Oliver exclaimed, making all three of our heads whirl towards him as he stood up from his seat beside me. We all looked at him questioningly.

"Why not?" Miley asked, smiling. I caught her grin but chose to ignore it, because I wanted to know why he was opposed as well.

"Because the guy's a complete jerk! He stood you up just for being a little different! I mean, it was your choice, and if he liked you for you, he should accept it!" Oliver snapped and I frowned, getting to my feet as well.

"That was a year ago, we've been the closest of friends since Oliver!" I retorted, anger rising within me. "He's changed, we all have!"

"Doesn't mean he won't do it again!" Oliver told me and I caught a glint in his eyes that was unfamiliar to me. I wasn't sure was it was…it seemed to be a mix of anger and…no I think it's just me again. It's just that stupid feeling of mine, making it seem like there's jealousy in his eyes even though I know that can't be…

"Oliver will you calm down and be reasonable?" I asked him, trying to calm down myself. "Why are you freaking anyway?"

"I'm not freaking, I just don't want to see you get hurt again," Oliver muttered. "Especially not by the same guy."

"Look, I get you don't like him and everything, but it's not like you knew how hurt I was when he stood me up or when we broke up, you weren't even there!" I spat angrily.

Before either of us could continue our argument that was no doubt going to get uglier, Miley stepped in front of me and Jake did the same for Oliver.

"Dude c'mon, you're out-numbered in favor of her going out with the guy, just leave it alone," Jake warned Oliver. He then whispered something to him, but I couldn't hear it.

"Told you he likes you, bet you that's jealousy," Miley giggled quietly so only I could hear her.

"He does not!" I hissed in a low voice and the boys frowned at us.

"Oh well, Lil call him and then we can go upstairs," Miley announced and the three of us looked at her questioningly. "For wardrobe planning for your date – DUH!"

"Oh…ok…," I shrugged and picked up the phone, catching a glance of Jake talking with Oliver off to the side again. I wanted so bad to know what they were talking about, especially since it seemed to be about me…well I think it was, because of what we'd been fighting about before Jake started up conversation to calm Oliver down.

Maybe it's just me…**again**…

I dialed the numbers to Matt's house phone and counted two rings before it was picked up.

"Hello?" I heard Matt's voice ask over the line.

"Hey Matt!" I exclaimed happily, turning away from the other three. I didn't feel like seeing Oliver's annoyed glare, Jake's sympathetic sigh and Miley's knowing grin while I accepted Matt's date.

"Sup?" he inquired.

"Not much, just hanging at Miley's with everybody and discussing some stuff," I told him, smiling to myself. "This brings me to my next point, about your…question…yesterday."

"Asking you if you'd consider going out with me again?" he replied without hesitation. Well, well, well, someone had clearly shaken off the seeming nervousness from yesterday.

"Well I've considered it," I told him happily and I heard him catch his breath, waiting for my answer. I waited a moment or two on purpose, and knew he was getting anxious.

"And your answer is…?" he asked but still I gave no answer. "Lilly? Lilly! LILLY!"

"What – oh sorry Matt, I was lost in thought wondering of where you were planning to take me Friday night," I grinned and I heard him laugh. "It was Friday right?"

"Yeah, it was," he was probably grinning too, I could hear it in his voice.

"Alright so um…where are we going and all that…?" I inquired, laughing slightly as I heard Matt lightly curse his idiocy of not knowing I was waiting for him to tell me.

"Well, Friday night at the beach is the '_Summer Beach Party'_," Matt explained. "So I was going to invite you, if you'd like to go…"

"Sweet!" I exclaimed happily.

"Alright so, how bout I pick you up at quarter after eight? Since the party's from like 8:3o to 1o:oo I think," Matt told me and I nodded. Then I realized he couldn't see me and nearly slapped the back of my own head before voicing my opinion.

"Ok, see you then," I replied before hanging up. Miley squealed with excitement again as I turned around and I rolled my eyes, placing the phone back on its stand.

"Now, wardrobe!" Miley declared, grabbing my hand and dragging me off towards the stairs that led to her room. She stopped momentarily to look at Jake and Oliver with a confused look. "Aren't you coming?"

"Why?" they answered simultaneously.

"Because we need guy opinion – DUH!" Miley exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world and I stifled my laughter as Jake and Oliver were quick to follow, not wanting her angry.

_**-- Insert random Miley scene change vocals here --**_

I groaned as Miley set out yet another three outfits to the front of her Hannah closet where we could see them, pushed alongside at least five others, if not more.

Jake, Oliver and I sat on the floor against Miley's bed, stunned at how fast she was changing her mind about clothes, colors, styles and voicing them all quite incoherently at a million miles an hour.

"Is she always like this before Hannah gigs?" Jake asked, leaning over to whisper to me and Oliver. He sat to my left and Oliver to my right.

"Nope," I smiled before my face went with flat. "Worse."

"No wonder it takes you two so much time before a Hannah thing to get ready," Oliver laughed. "Jake and me only take like a minute or two."

"Look where that got you the first time, Count Dorkula," I grinned and Oliver stuck his tongue out at me. Glad we were suddenly back on good terms.

"Alright, alright so I messed up the first time I was on my own making a fake identity…so did he!" Oliver protested, pointing at Jake. All three of us laughed and returned to Miley just as she clapped her hands together happily.

She whirled around and grinned at me and I took swallowed hard, knowing what came next.

"Alright Lilly, time to choose!" Miley exclaimed excitedly and I groaned, getting up. The guys behind me snickered and I stuck my tongue out at them over my shoulder.

Miley had taken out six different outfits herself, that much I knew. Most looked like either something Hannah would wear, or something Lola would wear. I looked them over and frowned slightly, knowing I couldn't possibly go to a beach party in them.

They'd either be extremely awkward, someone would think I'm nuts or a copycat or Lola or Hannah, and well…they were all not at all fitting a beach party that was also a date.

Then there was the one Jake had pitched in with. It looked classy and a little preppy, something I didn't often wear…if at all. It was a green dress that went to my ankles. Sure, it had camo pattern, something I gave him props for, but a dress like that was meant for a movie premiere or some fancy date at a restaurant. Once again, not what I needed.

Finally, I looked at the last one on the rack. I knew it was the one Oliver had picked out because…because it was just…me. I knew he'd done that weird reading me thing, and had managed to pick something that was totally me.

Well I liked it that was for sure. It almost looked like a mix of Lola and myself, which was perfect. In the words of Miley's own Hannah song, it was the best of both worlds.

The top was definitely Lola-inspired. There was a vintage red t-shirt with tight sleeves and it fell to my lower waist. Covering it was tight black sleeveless blouse that tied up with strings at the front.

The bottoms were I guess inspired by my skater style. They were capris, sure, but they were black and grey camo and definitely cargos. They were also low-rise and to top it off, I could wear my favorite pair of slightly worn black flip flops.

"Cool beans Ollie, I like it," I smiled. I hoped that he wouldn't mind I had just used an expression that Matt used more often. Quite frankly, I started it. 

Instead of scolding me playfully about calling him "Ollie" again, he merely smiled at me and it nearly made me falter. It was such a cute and sweet smile, I couldn't help but blush a little before quickly turning to the mirror to hold the outfit before me, imagining what it would look like on me.

Out of the corner of the mirror, I saw Jake nudge Oliver forward and my brown-haired best friend glared at him before smiling at my reflection. "I'm glad you like it Lilly…it looks like it'll be really nice on you for…your date."

"Maybe you should try it on now!" Miley added enthusiastically and I laughed slightly, turning to face all three of them. "Just to see what it looks like on you! Maybe we could arrange some things for Friday!"

I laughed, knowing how long that would take with Miley. The boys knew it too and joined in the laughter.

"Nah, I promised my mom I'd go look after Alex, the little booger has friends over in a half hour and her and dad are going out," I said with mock-happiness. "And you know how much I wouldn't miss that for the world."

They laughed at my sarcasm before I grabbed my clothes and Miley helped me fold them…ok so she did all the folding…and I stuck them in a bag she gave me.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your clothes Miles," I grinned, hugging her.

"No problem Lil, it's your Lola stuff anyway," she answered, laughing.

"Thanks for your help suggesting stuff guys, all three of you!" I smiled before looking at Oliver and giving him the biggest smile yet. "You red me like a book when choosing that outfit, thanks Ollie."

I leaned up a bit and kissed him on the cheek, something neither he nor myself had predicted as both our faces turned red, his worse than mine. I covered it up by grinning again, punching him gratefully in the shoulder and darting off out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house.

_**-- Insert random Miley scene change vocals here --**_

Miley returned from the balcony after making sure Lilly really had left before walking into the room where Jake and Oliver stood quietly. She looked at Oliver and smiled knowingly.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Oh I think you know what," Miley grinned. "What was with your attitude today huh Oliver? You were kind of snappy when asked your opinion of her going out with Matt and yet totally calmed down and picked the perfect thing for her to wear."

Oliver froze and looked from Miley, to his feet and back. He then glanced at Jake for help but the latter merely shrugged and smiled both apologetically and sympathetically. Oliver sighed and clenched his fists thinking of Matt again.

"Its just…last time he…he hurt her so bad after standing her up, got back together for only a bit before breaking it off again," Oliver replied, glaring at a spot of the floor as if it were Matt's head. He wished it were, then he could say this directly to the boy or else aim a nice kick and stomp on his little face.

"But Oliver, last time, you weren't even-" Miley began but she was cut off.

"I know I wasn't there! That's the second reason I hate this so much!" Oliver snapped, looking up at her. "He broke my best friend's heart and I wasn't even there to help her get over it…I don't want the same thing to happen again!"

"Oliver, bud, I don't think it will, I think your worrying has burned a strong protective shell around Lilly to make sure she doesn't make that mistake again," Jake laughed, patting his friend on the back.

"Yeah, and maybe soon she'll also realize the third reason you do it," Miley smiled and both boys looked at her – one reflecting her smile, the other narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Miley how many times do I have to tell you, I don't like her!" Oliver cried. "She's my best friend, she always has been…always will be…"

No matter how much he might wish that whole lie to be true, for his own sanity and the state of his heart, it just wasn't.

"Alright, alright," Miley stated, sighing in defeat – for now.

"Dude if you're so worried why don't you just go to the beach party to keep an eye on her and Marshall?" Jake suggested and Miley smiled approvingly at her boyfriend.

"Really? Would that be ok? I mean…she might see me there and…," Oliver began.

"It's a free world Oliver, you can go to the same party if you want," Jake laughed. "There's gonna be tons of people anyway."

"Then are you guys gonna go with me? Three heads are better than one…especially when this one hates Matt and isn't the sharpest tick in the world!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Tack," Miley corrected the metaphoric expression, smiling as she remembered Lilly doing the same thing back in 9th grade last year. "And we can't, we have a premiere we have to go to."

"Oh…," Oliver said in disappointment. "Alright then, the watch is up to me then!"

Oliver thanked them both before striding off downstairs to watch TV. Jake smiled and turned to look at Miley.

"So um, what's this premiere you speak of?" he asked, wrapping at arm around her waist and smiling as he pulled her closer.

"I dunno if there are any premieres Friday but uh, if you want, we could just catch a movie," Miley suggested. "That's not totally lying right, since it's still a movie?"

"And that means Oliver can decide for himself what to do about what he feels for Lilly, and vise versa, obviously adding Matt into the equation?" Jake asked and Miley momentarily blinked at him before smiling again and nodding.

"Yep, that's ma plan!" she giggled.

"You're a genius Miles," Jake told her before leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

**Lannie:** And there ya go, chapter three! I'm so glad I got back into writing mood, if I hadn't, who knows how long it would've been till I finally posted this chapter, or this story! Anyway, more Loliver fluff and angst that sure isn't over yet. It seems Lilly's chosen to go out with Matt, but at what cost to her and Oliver's unspoken feelings towards one another? Ah well, read on dear friends, and find out. R&R! 


	4. Fire, Sand and Lightning

**Title:** Donuts and Guitars -- Chapter Four: Fire, Sand…and Lightning

**Summary:** I can remember when I noticed it, that little feeling in the back of my mind that gnawed away at my calm every time **he** was around. That's right; I'd fallen for my best friend. And how I'd fallen hard. My name is Lilly, this is my story. Loliver, R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Hannah Montana characters, so I'm not making money from this. Too bad…right now I need cash. (sniff)

**Pairings: **OliverxLilly, LillyxMatt, JakexMiley

**Warnings: **Sweet nibblets there's still nothing!

**Lannie:** Alright so I have now skipped a week in storyline, so we've arrived at Friday night, and the Summer Beach Party. Enjoy! And don't forget to leave your thoughts afterwards!

* * *

**CHAPTER ****FOUR –**** FIRE, SAND…****AND LIGHTNING**

I grinned as Matt twirled me around to the beat of the music and my feet glided along the sand. I didn't know what song was playing, but it was catchy, and I was having fun. I think by now, it was about 9:3o, sine we'd been here enough time to make an hour, at the very least.

As Matt grabbed my waist and twirled me around again, I caught sight of Oliver…again. He wasn't dancing; he hadn't at all this whole time. But he was there, and I know why. I bet you anything he was "keeping an eye out for me". You know, being **over**protective and **over-**watchful after freaking the other day about me going out with Matt.

Stupid Oliver, he just had to come didn't he? He had to watch over me? I'm a big girl, I'm sixteen, I can take care of myself. Sure, Matt was older, he was seventeen, but he was my friend and no matter how much Oliver didn't trust him, I still do.

Matt had noticed him too, and he had definitely noticed by now that it bothered me Oliver was so watchful. He sighed and pulled me from the group of dancing. We quietly walked over to the bonfire and sat down on a log together, holding hands.

I didn't need to turn around to know that Oliver had probably moved from the group as well so that he could keep watch. But I did anyways. I glanced over my shoulder and sure enough, he stood up against a tree a few meters away, looking at the group dancing but throwing furtive glances our way.

Our gazes locked for a moment and he offered a smile, something resembling the cute look a dog would give its master when it knows it's done something wrong. I merely narrowed my eyes before turning back to the fire.

I rolled my eyes and let out a small sigh of annoyance, one that Matt clearly caught.

"The hovering fly bothering you?" he asked and I glared at the fire, nodding.

"He is **such** a donut!" I muttered as Matt wrapped an arm around me and held me closer. "I mean, first, when I asked him, Jake and Miley what they thought about me going out with you, he freaked and we argued. But then we got over it, so I figured he had just given up on hating you…or at least out loud. But now, he's hanging around watching over me like some over-protective dad who won't leave me alone!"

Matt chuckled and I frowned at him, confused. "What?"

"You could just go talk to him y'know," Matt pointed out, still chuckling.

"Well I would, but I'm currently on a date with a really cute guy who I don't wanna leave," I smiled and Matt laughed again. I then sighed and got up, causing Matt to falter before following.

"Where are we going?" Matt asked as I grabbed his hand and walked off towards the beach area closer to the water.

"For a walk," I replied. "I finally want some time alone without Sir-Hoverlot back there."

We walked together for what seemed like hours, even though it was probably like ten minutes. We found a rock to sit on and he wrapped an arm around me again, pulling me close. I smiled, listening to the calming waves.

"I'm having a great night Matt," I whispered, looking up from my head's perch on his shoulder to see him smile down at me.

"I'm glad you are, so am I," he replied. He looked up at the stars for a moment before looking back at me. "Truth be told Lil, I was a little nervous about tonight."

"What do you mean?" I asked, pretty confused.

"Well after that happened last time, how I stood you up, I wondered if your friends weren't going to make you do the same, to show me how it felt," Matt revealed and I laughed.

"Matt, why would I do that? For one, that was a year ago, and we're friends, I wouldn't do that, ever," I began, shaking my head. "And besides, why would you worry about my friends doing that? We're all friends, we get along great and no one resents you for what you did!"

"Except Oliver," Matt pointed out.

"Uh yeah…well he doesn't count," I giggled and Matt laughed alongside me.

"I'm glad I worried for nothing then," Matt smiled.

"You're a real worry wart Matty!" I teased, giggling as I punched him on the shoulder playfully.

It was only then did I realize how close we were. I mean, I knew we were because we were sitting on the boulder so closely but…I hadn't realized that when we looked at each other, our noses nearly touched.

I think what came next was purely on instinct, because we both moved closer and Matt's arm wrapped around my waist as we closed the gap and kissed.

Ironically, two things dawned on me as this happened. One – this was actually the first time Matt and I had kissed, since our relationship had been pretty brief the last time. And two – this was probably my first true kiss, since the other boyfriends I had had (basically Matt the first time and Lucas), we'd never gotten to really kissing that much.

We pulled apart a few moments later as light specks of rain hit us. I frowned and heard Matt groan. Joy, the moment was ruined by rain.

"Aw man, it wasn't supposed to rain till tomorrow!" he half-whined.

"Well that's ok, in the movies, kissing in the rain is cute," I giggled, subconsciously turning a bright shade of red. Thank god it was dark out.

"Yeah but, it's dark, it's getting late and the bonfire and everything is probably over," Matt told me as he grabbed my hand and we began our walk back towards the main beach.

By the time we got there, the rain was beating down a little harder and everyone was packing up. "I'll go get the car," Matt told me as he let go of my hand and walked off. "Wait here, ok?"

I nodded and watched him go with a smile on my face. Said smile faded as a white light flashed across the skies and thunder rumbled. I jumped about a foot into the air and squeaked. Great, the rain had gotten worse and now…the thunder and lightning had started.

If you ask anyone that knows me, they'll tell you I'm not afraid of anything, nope, nothing at all. But if you ask someone who **really** knows me…like…Oliver…he'll tell you there's only one thing I'm afraid of, **truly** afraid of – thunder and lightning. Not that he'd actually tell you that, but he knows it.

And now I was all alone as people shuffled by, waiting for Matt to come with the car. The parking lot was sorta far away, which didn't help. I glanced around for a sign of Oliver but, of course, I couldn't find him anywhere. The one time he wasn't watching over me tonight, and I **wanted** him to be!

Stupid donut… "Ack!" More thunder and lightning crashed together high above and lit up the night sky as I jumped again, probably higher than the first time.

"Aww lookie here, poor little Truscott's afraid of storms!" I heard an irritatingly familiar voice laugh from behind me.

"Bummer!" The first voice and another said in unison before I could picture two girls lacing their index fingers together and smiling as the next words I heard were in fact "Ooooh!"

"I am not!" I snapped as I whirled around to face Ashley Dewitt and Amber Addison.

"Sure you aren't Truscott, which is why you jump sky high every time little thunder rolls by or a small flash of lightning graces the sky!" Amber laughed. "You are such a wimp!"

"Yeah I mean, how can a sixteen-year-old be afraid of thunder and lightning?" Ashley added. "So meek."

"It's weak," Amber corrected and Ashley shrugged.

"Whatever," the shorter of the two girls scoffed.

They continued to badger me about my fear and I tried to block them out desperately, looking around for Matt and praying he hurried up as the rain fell harder. Unfortunately, my ears tuned in when Amber finally hit a sore spot that made me crack once and for all.

"Only babies are afraid of thunder Truscott, and maybe that's why your little boyfriend hasn't come back. He's probably ashamed that you're afraid of such a stupid thing. He's probably gone home and hoped that your little friend Oliver's gonna save you," Amber laughed.

"No he hasn't…he's just gone to get the car…," I whimpered, tears mixing with the rain that tumbled down my face.

"Yeah sure, keep believing that Truscott, just like you can keep believing you're not afraid of lightning, just like you can keep believing you're some tough skater girl when really, you're just a small, frail, and completely useless little girl," Amber spat and more tears poured down my face.

"You…you…," I choked on my words, I couldn't find any comebacks, they'd covered too much ground, too many insults…if only…if only I had help I…

"Aww look Amber, she can't speak, she's so embarrassed!" Ashley cackled. "What's wrong Truscott? Finally lose all your comebacks cuz you know we're right?"

I clenched my jaw tight and decided I had had enough. I turned on my heel and ran off, off the beach, across the street, and towards the path that would eventually lead me to the park.

_**-- Insert random Miley scene change vocals here --**_

Oliver ran to reach the spot where Amber and Ashley stood, laughing as he watched Lilly run off in the distance, her form obscured by darkness and the falling rain.

"Are you two stupid?" Oliver spat as he stopped beside the girls. They looked taken aback and stared at him incredulously.

"Excuse me?" Ashley asked with great irritation.

"Oh sorry, clearly you are, considering the fact you just harassed and teased Lilly till she ran off crying!" Oliver yelled.

"It was the rain, she wasn't crying," Amber stated matter-of-factly. "Besides, she's a big girl, she can take it."

"She can take it? She wasn't crying?" Oliver asked, his voice raised, anger boiling just below the surface. "How blind are you? Anyone could clearly tell she was seriously freaked out by the storm, and yet you two went so far in teasing her!"

"C'mon Oliver, we were just kidding, Lilly knows that," Ashley reassured him but when his glare did not falter, she swallowed hard. "Right?"

"Lilly is the bravest girl I've ever met, filled with good humor, courage and a strong heart and there's only one thing in this entire world she's really afraid of, deathly afraid of," Oliver stated through gritted teeth.

"Thunder and lightning…?" Amber and Ashley scoffed together. "Its harmless unless you're dumb enough to be in a tree, wearing metal or listening to your Ipod!"

"And if you were six and had followed your dog outside when it ran away in a storm and gotten completely lost as thunder and lightning rang all around you in the night, would you be afraid?" Oliver yelled and both girls shuddered, nodding.

"If you were trapped under a park bench with your little dog, not knowing how to get home and praying for someone to find you, would you be afraid? Wouldn't you be afraid to the point where the next morning, when your parents and friend **finally** found you, you'd be deathly afraid of thunder and lightning for a very long time, especially at night!?" he shouted and they once again nodded meekly.

"Valid reason…," Amber muttered.

"So next time you see Lilly, so help me if you don't give her the biggest apology your little brains have ever formulated!" Oliver snapped before stalking off in the rain.

"Oliver! Hey Oliver!" he heard Matt call him and growled as he turned to face the guy running towards him across the street where his car was parked. "Where's Lilly go?"

"Ask the Capital "A" witches over there," Oliver spat, pointing at Amber and Ashley, who's faces were completely blank with something they rarely – if ever – felt, guilt.

"Why, what happened? What did they do to Lilly?" Matt asked, anger rising.

"She's afraid of this kind of weather, she has been ever since she was little, and if you knew anything about her you wouldn't have taken off, you would've taken her to the car with you!" Oliver yelled.

"Oliver will you calm down? You're being irrational? How is this my fault, I didn't know!" Matt retorted.

"My point exactly," Oliver smirked. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find her."

"Wait, where is she? Do you know? Please Oliver, let me help!" Matt pleaded.

"No thanks Marshall, I think you've done enough," Oliver scoffed. "It's time for her real friend to take care of her."

And with that, Oliver ran off into the dark rainy night, leaving Matt there as rain drenched him from head to toe.

* * *

**Lannie:** Ta-Dah! Chapter four finished! A cute date ruined by Lilly's fear of thunder and lightning. A fear, by the way, that is made up for this story, as well as the reason behind it. Dunno, I love it when stuff like this happens in stories or movies, so I came up with my own twist on it. Hope you like it. R&R!!

Thanks to anyone and everyone that's reviewed so far, you serve as great motivation. Oh and LoLLiE-LoVeR-4-eVa, I have no idea why Oliver wasn't there the first time Matt and Lilly went out because in the show, he wasn't even **in** the episode with Matt Marshall – "You Are So Sue-Able To Me".


	5. If Only BFF Meant

**Title:** Donuts and Guitars -- Chapter Five: If Only BFF Meant…

**Summary:** I can remember when I noticed it, that little feeling in the back of my mind that gnawed away at my calm every time **he** was around. That's right; I'd fallen for my best friend. And how I'd fallen hard. My name is Lilly, this is my story. Loliver, R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Hannah Montana characters, so I'm not making money from this. Too bad…right now I need cash. (sniff)

**Pairings: **OliverxLilly, LillyxMatt, JakexMiley

**Warnings: **Not-A-ONE!

**Lannie:** Lilly ran away from the ending Beach Party and her date with Matt after being harassed by Amber and Ashley for her fear of Thunder and Lightning. Stupid A+A pains, if it was me, I personally woulda drilled them one but…I think I too would've been hurt by so much teasing. Anyway, now to go find Lilly, wherever she ran off to, enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE – IF ONLY BFF MEANT…**

Sobs racked my body over and over again as the whole night replayed in my mind. Everything had been going so well. But no, I had to have the luck that the one and only thing I'm afraid of has to come and ruin it. Stupid thunder! Stupid lightning!

The worst part is that is was the middle of June. Not July showers. Not August showers. JUNE! This is so unfair…

"Lil-ly!" I heard my name called in the distance but I thought nothing of it. I figured it was just in my head. I heard it faintly at least three more times until I realized it was getting louder.

"Lilly!" there it was again. "Lilly!"

My head snapped up as I recognized the voice. "Oliver?" I whispered in disbelief.

From my curled up spot in the tree, I could see a faint figure with a mop of dripping brown hair and trademark red jacket through the blanket of rain. Yes that's right, I was curled up in a tree, during a storm. It's a dumb thing to do, I know, but when you're running through the rain as your biggest fear rumbled and flashes overhead and you're bawling your eyes out, you're not really thinking straight.

"Lilly! I know you're here!" Oliver yelled and his voice was barely audible over the thunder overhead.

"OLIVER!" I shouted from my place in the tree and he spotted me finally, darting towards where I was.

"Lilly what the hell are you doing?" he cried. He sounded angry but there was extreme worry in his voice.

"Hiding!" I said the first most obvious thing that came to mind. I was hiding from my fears (not that this helped), hiding from Amber and Ashley, hiding from everyone at this point.

"In a tree? During a thunderstorm?" Oliver called up. "That's brilliant!"

"Beautiful sarcasm Mr. Donut!" I stated, wrapping my arms around myself as another crack of thunder and lightning sounded.

"Oh I'm the donut? You're high in a tree during a thunderstorm, where you could get hit at any moment," Oliver commented as he began to climb the branches.

"What are you doing?" I asked, peering over the edge of my refuge down at him.

"Climbing up to get you, what's it look like I'm doing?" Oliver replied as he reached me, crawling into the small space beside me. It was pretty cramped, and we were huddled together across two fat branches and part of the trunk.

"You're nuts Ollie, there's barely any room up here now," I laughed and he playfully nudged me sideways.

"I'm nuts? I didn't climb up into a tree during a…oh wait…I just did," Oliver frowned and we both laughed.

He lifted one of his hands and seemed to be about to bring it to my face before he pushed it flat against the truck of the tree behind us and smiled at it. "Hehe…Now I know why this tree is so familiar," he smirked and I followed his gaze to the words etched into the bark.

_Lily Truscott + Oliver Oken   
BFF _

"My favorite tree in the whole park, I always hang by it," I told him, smiling as an image of a little girl with shoulder-length dirty blonde hair and a little boy with unruly brown hair sitting atop this very tree scraped those words into the bark with a pocket knife the boy had "borrowed" from his older brother.

"Best friends forever," Oliver mused, tracing the letters with a finger. He looked at me and smiled as a peculiar glint hovered in his eyes. I didn't know what it was, but I'd seen it at the beginning of the week, when he'd been completely opposed to me going out with Matt again.

"Oliver I…"

"C'mon Lil, we better get outta this tree before we really do get hit by lightning," Oliver laughed; covering up whatever he had been thinking mere moments before. He grabbed my hand and together, we climbed down from the tree.

Because it was pouring so hard and my constant shivering and frightened jumping didn't help, we had to stop beneath the large white canopy tent in the park that covered the park tables. "Just until the rain lets up," Oliver told me as we picked a table and sat down, our back against the table top.

A few moments of silence between us as we watched the rain fall, I realized he was still holding my hand.

As I went to say something, a violent shiver racked my body and I jumped as another crack of thunder echoed through the empty park. Oliver smiled warmly and wrapped an arm around me, trying to warm me up with his warmth, but he too was soaked from head to toe.

"So much for my seemingly great night," I sighed. "Everything was going so well and then my stupid fear got the best of me."

"No, Amber and Ashley pushed you too far when Matt wasn't around like he should've been," Oliver stated. "It wasn't your fault Lils."

I looked up at him and a smirk crossed my lips.

"What?" he asked.

"You really find a way to put your hatred of Matt in every conversation don't you?" I laughed and he frowned, sighing.

"Way to ruin a moment Lilly," he grumbled.

"Sorry, just thought I'd bring it up," I laughed, poking him in the side. "Cheer up."

"I thought you were the one that needed cheering up?" he asked, tracing a tear stain on one of my cheeks as he smiled warmly. This caused me to blush a deep shade of red and giggle a little too much.

"Yeah well, a friend of mine found just the right way to talk me better," I smiled, pushing down butterflies as best I could. The fact that I was staring into his brown eyes did not help. Neither did the fact that his hand was **still** holding mine. "Oliver I…um…"

Instead of steering off subject this time, he did something I for one did not expect. He leaned forward and crashed his lips into mine.

I felt butterflies soar through my stomach and heart. I felt my brain spinning with a series of questions and thoughts. I felt my entire being tingle.

Then just like that, it was over.

He pulled away, shock and horror written all over his face. What was wrong? Had it been that bad? I mean, I know that I hadn't really kissed guys much…in fact; really and truly, there was Matt earlier this evening and maybe a few pecks here and there but…nothing big…

"Lilly I…I'm so sorry I…I don't know what came over me…," he stuttered and he looked like he was kicking himself mentally. "I uh…ah-the rain's let up!"

He let go of my hand and shot to his feet, peering into the street-lamp-lit park to see that it was only raining a bit, not pouring. The thunder and lightning had also stopped only…when had it done that?

"It's late and I'm sure our parents will be worried if they know the party's over and because of the storm and stuff," Oliver began, turning back to me. "We should head home."

"Wha-oh yeah, sure," I nodded absentmindedly, finally regaining my voice.

_**-- Insert random Miley scene change vocals here --**_

The walk back to my place was quiet, except for the rain falling around us. My arms were kept wrapped around myself as I was still cold and Oliver stared at the ground the whole time, he seemed to be lost in thought. About what, I wasn't sure, but even in the dark, I could tell his face was red.

He slowly walked me to the door and we stood under the porch a moment as rain pelted down a little harder again. Even though his house was just across the street and down a bit, I told him to wait, since the rain was still pretty bad.

Actually, there was another reason…and that reason I fulfilled as I leaned up and kissed Oliver on the lips as briefly as we had earlier at the park. His eyes were wide and he was without words.

"I…I don't know what came over me...," I told him, spitting back the same words he'd said earlier when he'd done the same thing. The only difference was I didn't look shocked, I was smiling.

"Y-you…but…for…why…I…?" he stammered incoherently and though there's no way I'd say it aloud, I thought his confused expression was actually pretty cute.

"Well I did have a date tonight you know, and usually, the guy walks the girl home to her house and kisses her goodnight," I giggled and he shoved his hands into the pockets of his soaked cargo shorts.

"Yeah well, sorry _Matty_ couldn't be here for that," he grumbled and I rolled my eyes. This was it, no matter what had happened tonight, even though everything had been good with Matt, somehow I felt drawn to Oliver more than ever, even if he'd been hovering this evening. So I took a chance and smiled, leaning forwards to hug him.

"Who says I want _him_ to be here in _your_ place," I whispered before pulling back and for the third time tonight, Oliver's eyes widened.

"Goodnight Ollie," I smiled, pecking him on the cheek before opening my front door and going inside. I caught sight of Oliver smiling widely before he walked off down the sidewalk and I closed the door.

"Who was thaaaat?" I heard the voice of a certain annoying ten-year-old ask from the staircase to my right and my eyes narrowed.

"You're by a window, who did it look like pipsqueak?" I asked my little brother, Alex.

"Oliver Dorken," he replied smugly and after wringing the water from my hair on the welcome mat, I glared at him.

"I told you not to call him that, but yes, it was Oliver," I stated.

"I thought you were on a date tonight with some Matt guy?" Alex inquired, hopping down the steps until he stood on the second one, eye level with me.

"I did," I nodded.

"And you walked home with Dorken to suck face with him because?" Alex asked and I narrowed my eyes again at his crude choice of words.

"For starters, shouldn't you be in bed?" I snapped. "And secondly, what happened tonight is none of your business, so if you choose to utter a word of this to mom, dad or anyone else and you're dead meat pipsqueak."

He swallowed hard and nodded before running upstairs to his room. I smiled triumphantly before starting up the stairs. I stopped at the staircase window and frowned as a blue car that resembled Matt's pulled away from the sidewalk across the street and left.

"Weird," I muttered before walking off upstairs.

After changing, I walked back into my room towel-drying my hair. I stopped in front of my desk as I spotted the picture of Oliver and I when we were five; sitting in the tree where we'd just carved our names and "BFF".

After tonight…I only wish BFF stood for something other than Best Friends Forever…if only it meant something like Boyfriend Forever but….for one that's stupid and corny and two, that'll never happen.

* * *

**Lannie:** And there you have it, chapter five! So much for a nice peaceful date with Matt eh? Anyway, finally some Loliver fluff, and how there is more to come. And was that actually Matt's car outside or is Lilly imagining things? So leave your thoughts, and I'll update as soon as possible. 


	6. Donuts Or Guitars, What Do I Want?

**Title:** Donuts and Guitars -- Chapter Six: Donuts Or Guitars, What Do I Want?

**Summary:** I can remember when I noticed it, that little feeling in the back of my mind that gnawed away at my calm every time **he** was around. That's right; I'd fallen for my best friend. And how I'd fallen hard. My name is Lilly, this is my story. Loliver, R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Hannah Montana characters, so I'm not making money from this. Too bad…right now I need cash. (sniff)

**Pairings: **OliverxLilly, LillyxMatt, JakexMiley

**Warnings: **Not-A-ONE!

**Lannie:** And now that we've had sufficient OliverxLilly and LillyxMatt fluff, it's about time we had some arguments, because what's a love triangle without a scuffle? And what a fight it will be:)

* * *

**CHAP****TER ****SIX –**** DONUTS OR ****GUITARS,**** WHAT DO I WANT?**

I closed my locker door shut as the warning bell rang for second period. I nearly jumped as I noticed Matt leaning on the locker right next to mine, looking at me.

"Yeesh Matt, trying to scare the crap out of me are you?" I laughed, punching him playfully on the shoulder. I frowned however when I noticed he had a troubled look on his face and did not throw back any remarks or friendly banter as we usually did.

"How was the date last night?" he asked.

"I told you, I had a wonderful time," I replied, smiling.

"Really, and was this before or after you ran to the park? Was this before, with me, or after, with Oliver?" Matt inquired, anger spilling across his words.

"Wha…what do you mean?" I was taken aback by his tone.

"You know full well what I mean," he snapped. "I don't know where you went after the beach but I know Oliver found you, and I know you guys must've had a lovely night when he walked you home huh?"

"W-what are…you…i-implying?" I stammered. He couldn't have seen, could he? That wasn't really his car, was it? Had he come waiting around for me, knowing Oliver would find me and bring me back? Had Oliver told him where I was, or not?

"I thought your date was supposed to kiss you goodnight?" he asked, finally indicating that he had in fact seen what had occurred between Oliver and me on my front porch last night. Crap, this sure wasn't good.

"You…you saw? I…," I couldn't find the words to say anything. I wanted to say that I hadn't meant it but…that was a lie. As was saying that I hadn't wanted that. Everything that had happened last night at the park and once Oliver walked me home was utterly confusing to me at this point, I could hardly ask my brain to make up something that seemed reasonable enough for Matt.

"Course I saw, after Oliver ran off after you and wouldn't tell me where you were, I figured I'd wait by your place, you'd turn up soon enough and when you did, I could say how sorry I was for leaving you with Ashley and Amber nearby," Matt began. "But nothing prepared me for the absolutely _lovely_ scene that I happened to see. Note the sarcasm in my voice."

I stared at him wide-mouthed for a moment and he rolled his eyes. Suddenly I gripped my schoolbooks to my chest tighter and screwed my eyes shut.

"I mean, I was paranoid about you standing me up for what I did a year ago, and you reassured me that wasn't going to happen," Matt smirked with anger, not amusement. "Then again, standing me up wasn't what happened, was it? No, I bet this hurts twice fold compared to being stood up."

"It meant nothing!" I exclaimed a little too loud. Thank goodness everyone had already headed off to second period by now. "I didn't know what I was thinking, and neither did he, we both clearly stated it!"

"It didn't look like-"

"Matt, you've heard Miley and Jake tease me and Oliver, and even you do! You've heard me say more than a hundred times that I don't like him!" I cried, tears rimming my eyes.

"I know I have but yesterday-"

"Then why are you doing this? I chose to go out with you didn't I? I left Oliver at the party during _our_ date to be alone with _you_ didn't I? I may have kissed Oliver but…I don't know what happened and if you saw it, then you know how brief and awkward it was compared to what we shared on the beach!" I yelled quietly as a tear or two rolled down my cheeks.

It now was apparent that I meant what I said as Matt saw the tears and all anger washed from his face, replaced by guilt and sadness. "Lilly I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry I was just angry and…"

"That's ok, I can understand why but…couldn't you have at least asked me about it instead of…instead of…doing this and…," I had now nearly reached sobs as Matt cursed at himself and pulled me into a hug.

A moment or two later he let go and smiled down at me, two fingers under my chin.

"I'm sorry for overreacting and…well if it happens again, I won't be a jerk about it," Matt smiled. "At least not to you. If it happens again – which it sure as hell won't – Oliver's gonna regret snogging my girlfriend, whether he's my friend or not."

With that, he gave me a quick kiss before walking off, towards what I guess to be some 11th grade class of his. _Oliver's gonna regret it __**if**__ this happens again_…? Matt had understood or made it sound to himself that this was all Oliver's fault hadn't he?

This was **definitely **not good.

_**-- Insert random Miley scene change vocals here –**_

"Gee they're late, where are they?" Oliver repeated for the umpteenth time in the past five minutes as we stood in a deserted hall, waiting for Jake, Miley and Matt so we could go out to lunch.

"Will you stop saying that; it's getting on my nerves!" I snapped unintentionally and Oliver cringed.

"Sorry…didn't know you wanted it to be so eerily quiet…," he muttered, crossing his arms and staring at the ground.

"I don't it's just…you were starting to sound a lot like Jake last year when we has trying to "be undercover" as Milos," I laughed and Oliver made a face, obviously remembering it as clearly as I was. "And I'm definitely against this stupid corridor being so quiet. If I didn't know any better, I'd expect a tumbleweed to just roll by at any moment."

Oliver laughed and extended a hand with a balled up fist, signaling props. I returned the gesture, laughing as well.

About another five minutes and I was officially bored out of my mind. I sighed in boredom to reflect my mood and sank back against the locker beside Oliver, leaning my head onto his shoulder.

Because I was indeed so bored and distracted, I wouldn't have even noticed how awkward this was considering the night before if it had been for Oliver stiffening beneath my touch. I too, froze and jolted my head from his shoulder, looking up at him slowly.

Blue met brown and both our faces flushed red at our closeness.

Before I could react, and quite because I couldn't, Oliver leaned forward and placed one hand on each of my shoulders, pushing me back against the locker behind me as he closed the gap between out faces and our lips.

After what I'd told Matt, I really did want to pull away but…I was intoxicated beyond belief by the familiar warming smell of cinnamon and pinewood at this point and the butterflies that usually inhabited only my stomach and heart had decided to invade my brain as well.

So I let him be and kissed him back. I did however manage to finally speak my thoughts once we broke for air.

"This is…wrong Oliver…," I told him.

"What…?" he looked confused, and I didn't understand why, he knew perfectly well why, so I told him just that.

"You know perfectly well why Oliver, we're best friends and…I…Matt…," I told him despite the gripping pain in my heart against those words.

"But he…he ditched you last night…he doesn't…I know you Lilly and he…," Oliver stammered, he had apparently not expected me to react this way and quite frankly, that made me mad.

Had he just expected me to yield so easily and not feel bad about Matt or his feelings? What about my feelings? What if I didn't want this…uh…if I didn't want it to happen like this? He really did think I wouldn't protest to it at all didn't he? Or maybe he didn't think about this at all did he? This was probably purely instinct and pull, as it had been yesterday.

Stupid boys and their hormone-filled brains…and everything else hormone-filled.

"I was still going out with him Oliver, even if we just started dating yesterday, I've been growing closer to him a lot lately and you…_we…_should respect that completely," I told him and I saw the disappointment that flashed across his eyes mixed with the anger he held towards Matt. I really had to stop looking in those deepening brown circles; I kept getting lost in them against my better judgment. "Matt…he…"

"Can hopefully call her his girlfriend at this point because he would really like to be able to use the next sentence: _Get away from my girlfriend!_" a familiar voice yelled from the end of the hallway as Oliver and I jumped apart to see Matt, Miley and Jake standing there.

Matt was terribly angry, Jake and Miley both worried beyond belief.

This was not good.

Matt stalked over with the other two following close on his heels and he stomped over to stand firmly before Oliver, his eyes flashing with a furious look.

This was _also_ not good.

"Girlfriend? _Girlfriend_?" Oliver chuckled darkly. "That what you call the girl who dated for _one_ day so far and even at that, the date was completely screwed up? You must have a shit load of _girlfriends_ then!"

"Well maybe our great evening would've ended _great_ if you hadn't gone off to find her without telling me and made a move on her when you knew she was with me!" Matt yelled.

"_Made a move on her_?" Oliver asked in confusion, his voice raised. He frowned at me before narrowing his eyes at Matt. "What, were you spying on us or something?"

"On the contrary, I was waiting around my date's house, expecting you to bring her there as soon as you found her and yet what do I find once I arrive? I find her best friend making out with her on her front porch!" Matt snapped. "Might has well have just hung a big neon sign above you two, _'Jerk of a girlfriend stealer found here!'_ or even, _'Infidelity below!'_"

"Infidelity? How can she cheat on you when she's barely gone out with you for less than twenty-four hours?" Oliver stated matter-of-factly.

"That's it Oken, I've had just about enough of you!" Matt yelled. "I'll taken all the hate and crap you threw at me for the whole time I've been friends with Lilly but this the last straw!"

He lunged at Oliver and knocked him into a locker as Miley, Jake and I gasped in disbelief. Oliver grabbed fistfuls of Matt sweater as the latter hooked his arms around Oliver's waist and the two boys tussled and fought, bashing each other into lockers at any opportunity they got.

On numerous attempts, both Miley and Jake tried to stop the two, who were undoubtedly gaining many bruises in many places by now.

Miley sighed and turned to me. "Lilly, ya got to stop them, before they hurt themselves!"

"Me?" I asked, subconsciously pointing one weak little finger at myself.

"Duh, they're fightin' over _you_!" she exclaimed, nodding vigorously. I glanced at Jake but got nothing except a reaction mirroring Miley's.

I swallowed hard and nodded, accepting the truth to a sentence I'd never thought I'd hear said to me, and approached the two brown-haired boys cautiously.

"Stop! Stop it you guys!" I shouted, cupping my hands around my mouth for a megaphone effect as best I could. They faltered briefly and took a step back from one another.

They looked like they were about run at each other again but before they moved; I quickly dashed into the middle, placing one hand on the chest of each boy.

"You two, are seriously _mental_!" I yelled, looking from Oliver to Matt repeatedly.

They both opened their mouth to say something but I shook my head angrily. "I don't care if you hate each other by now, fighting is _not_ the way to work this out!"

I felt Matt relax against my left hand and I turned my head to look at him. He had taken half a step back and looked me straight in the eyes, causing blue to meet a rival in the same color.

"Lilly, after everything that's happened you're…I hate to ask this of you but…you're going to have to make a decision," Matt told me and I felt Oliver tense up to my right. I applied pressure where my hand rested against his chest, signaling him to stay quiet and listen. "You know you have to. You have to choose…who you really mean for a friend and…more than a friend..."

I immediately dropped my hand from Oliver and both arms hung loose at my sides as I stared open-mouthed at Matt. Had he really just asked me what I think he had? Had he really and truly just asked me to choose who I liked as more than a friend and who I didn't?

Hehe, did he want the real answer or…well there was no real answer right now. My head was spinning so fast I felt like I was going to drop at any moment and my wobbly knees weren't helping me.

So when I couldn't speak my astonishment, Oliver decided to. Unfortunately, he chose a much angrier version of it…and certainly more colorful.

"Are you out of your infuriatingly small and tick-infested mind?! How the hell can you ask something like that of her?!" he yelled and I cringed at the loud audio in my right ear that did not register equally in the opposing ear.

"I know I have to, I knew it would come down to this if you continued to mess with our friendship, our beginning to a relationship!" Matt bellowed, clenching his fists. "If anyone here has a tick-infested and small brain, it's you Oken!"

"Oh really, and why would you say that is Marshall?" Oliver asked irritably.

"You had your chance Oliver, years, many years, to make your move," Matt stated. "Everyone knows what feelings you both harbored for each other; it just seemed you for one were too blind to see them. I think Lilly did, and I think she got tired of waiting, so she chose to move on. But you couldn't just do the same knowing the door had finally closed could you? No, now that she was going to be taken, now that she was going to be someone else's, you just had to try didn't you?"

Oliver's eyes widened and he too clenched his fists. "You went too far Matthew."

"No, no I don't think I did," Matt smirked. "I just leveled out the playing field, so it's not so bad that I ask that of her now that she knows is it? After all, it really is her choice; to choose which of us she really cares about knowing all the facts!"

I looked from one boy to another, trying to form some sort of sentence but everything choked together in my throat, and nothing came out my open mouth. My cheeks flushed red and I was completely at a loss. I hated pressure and stress, and this was the worst kind imaginable.

"You're insane, that's still the most selfish thing to ask of a girl, of anyone in this entire world! You're putting a considerable amount of pressure on her when you really shouldn't!" Oliver shouted. "You claim to be her friend Matt? You claim you know her? Well you're wrong; you don't know anything about her!"

"I don't? Really?" Matt scoffed.

"No, you don't, because if you did, you'd know that if there's one thing Lilly hates almost as much as her fear of thunderstorms, its being put under pressure. Even last-minute projects are terrible but this…this is horrible!" Oliver shouted.

"Well sorry if that's just one more thing about her I didn't know Oliver!" Matt yelled. "I thought that relationships were about learning about one another and since you've pretty much screwed things up for Lilly and me so far, I haven't really had time to learn much from this relationship! I thought you were supposed to grow together in a relationship, and trust each other more and more and tell each other secrets, things that other people don't know or only your closest friends share?"

I swallowed, almost seeing where this was going.

"Or is that why you never acted on your feelings to start a relationship with her? Because you appear to already know so much about her, what would be the point? What more could you learn?" Matt asked, chuckling darkly. "Or what would she learn about you then? Would she learn that you'd turn out to be possessive, overprotective and stubborn about your own feelings? Would she learn you'd turn out to be a bond-ruining jerk, who apparently won't end until he has his way?"

Oliver glared daggers at Matt as his words had clearly hit a sore spot in him. He took one menacing step forward.

"I don't care if you insult me, or even my friendship with Lilly," Oliver started. "But don't you _ever_ talk about things you don't understand at all! You don't know her, and you don't know me so stop acting like it! Stop acting like you know everything about us because you don't!"

"Before last night, did you have any idea she was deathly afraid of thunderstorms or better yet, _why_? I did. Did you know she loves the rain though, and used to go outside and catch colds when she danced in the rain on the street and would catch rainwater on her tongue? I did, I joined her. Did you know her favorite color was aqua blue? Or that she sleeps with a white and aqua blue stuffed terrier named Sniffy? Or that she has a birthmark shaped like a poodle on her butt? Or that she once laced Amber and Ashley's hairbrushes with molasses so that it stuck to their hair and they had to cut it short like a guy's? Or that she really loves writing stories, and singing, and drawing? I did, I did, I did, every single time and for every single thing, _I DID_!" Oliver shouted and my eyes widened until I thought they'd pop out of my own head.

Matt's shoulders dropped, his hands unclenched, his face fell and he sighed, staring at Oliver.

He then laughed with an empty feeling and turned to me, a smirk forcefully placed upon his features. "If I had a white flag, I'd clearly wave it at this point Lil…"

I frowned, confused at whatever his metaphor meant as he shrugged.

"A guy can clearly tell when he's been beaten in the affairs of love and war," he stated wryly. "I…I just didn't think my defeat over you would come this fast…I thought I'd at least have a bit more time but…it seems Ollie's finally kicked it into gear right?"

Had he seen this coming? Had he known all along that Oliver supposedly liked me and he'd react this way…or similarly? Had he really asked my out, full well knowing that this might happen?

I burned to ask him all of these questions but sadly, I only managed one word - or a name rather. "Matt…"

"Don't worry about it Lil, I knew sooner or later, I'd lose…," Matt smiled. "I'm a friend, nothing more than a puppy crush, a way to try and move on from the real crush, the one you'd really choose if you were able…"

"Matt you…you don't have to…," I started, trailing off as he grabbed one of my hands in his.

"I do Lil, I need to say this, maybe not for you or them, but for me," he motioned to the others, sighing. "I liked you, a lot, but I also knew that this time…being this close to you might cost me in the end if feelings between you and Donut-boy got any stronger and noticeable. Unfortunately for me, they did, so I sign my defeat and rest my case here. I…"

He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek gently before smiling again, something I noticed was hard for him to do, meaning he was probably hating this and was in emotional pain. I didn't blame him.

"I don't want…I don't our friendship to end though…no way, not over some failed relationship," Matt explained. "We may both need time, I know I might but…I hope we can still be friends, definitely I want to be friends more than anything, alright?"

"Yeah…," I nodded breathlessly; amazed I had managed to say something more than useless noises and his name.

He smiled – genuinely this time – and hugged me before turning and walking away.

Minutes rolled by in silence as various emotions whizzed around in my head twisting and untwisting from one another, directed at Matt or Oliver, some I wasn't sure.

I know at some point, a solitary tear had fallen down my right cheek, I could feel the cold line against my skin as I stood there, staring at the doorway Matt had walked off through, expecting him to come back at any minute, laughing. Then the others would join in and tell me it had all be a sick joke, that everything was ok between me and him; me and Oliver.

Oliver. That's whose hand I suddenly felt on my shoulder.

Heat rushed to my cheeks and anger shot through my like lava in a volcano as I grabbed his hand with my own and gripped it tightly, not caring whether it hurt or not. I felt flustered; I felt frustrated, angry, sad, confused and completely mixed up right now.

I half-turned so that I could see him, Miley and Jake and smiled at them before turning my now-cold gaze to Oliver and finally, his hand.

Without a word from anyone, not even myself, I tossed his arm from my shoulder with such force, it hit the lockers and he cried out in minor pain, shaking the feeling out of his hand.

With one last final glare at him, and a semi-warm look at Miley and Jake to silently tell them I'd see **them** later, I turned on my heel and walked off down another hallway.

Boys could really be the most infuriating and confusing things sometimes. But this time, I was **not** going to lose.

* * *

**Lannie:** And there we have it. Normally, I wouldn't even have an author's note and leave the end of the chapter speak for itself, but I felt compelled to tell you at least one thing – _one_ more chapter left to mark the end of this little short story. R&R!! and await the seventh piece to this collision of emotions, feelings, events and occurrences.

P.S. I blame the use of "snogging" on my recent Harry Potter diggings, since I'm planning to write a story using the movies scripts and my own character after this. Also, the things Oliver says he knows about Lilly are made up for this story, except the poodle birthmark. Lastly, if anyone at all wonders why the H-E-double-hockey-sticks I made Oliver smell of cinnamon and pinewood, I decided to go for something I knew personally to be intoxicating in situations like that, and threw it in to my own story. For the guy it stems from, you read this, you'll know it's you ;)


	7. Devious Schemes Of The Rich And Famous

**Title:** Donuts and Guitars -- Chapter Seven: Devious Schemes Of The Rich And Famous

**Summary:** I can remember when I noticed it, that little feeling in the back of my mind that gnawed away at my calm every time **he** was around. That's right; I'd fallen for my best friend. And how I'd fallen hard. My name is Lilly, this is my story. Loliver, R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Hannah Montana characters, so I'm not making money from this. Too bad…right now I need cash. (sniff) Also, I don't own the song "As I Am" by Miley Cyrus.

**Pairings: **OliverxLilly, JakexMiley

**Warnings: **Nnnnnnnnnnnnnno.

**Lannie:** Where'd we leave off? Oh yes, Lilly was flustered and angry, and left Oliver there in the hallway after Matt basically gave up. Anyway, let's see how this turns out shall we:) Also, in my Disclaimer, you'll see that "As I Am" is back…Hehehe!

P.S. I just realized that their date was on a Friday, and yet last chapter they found themselves at school. On that note, I'd ask all of you who read this far to imagine that it was not the next day at school, it was the Monday that everything happen. Alright, R&R, later!

* * *

**CHAP****TER ****SIX – ****DEVIOUS SCHEMES OF ****THE RICH AND FAMOUS**

"_There have been recent reports of--" Click!_

"_He's and android, there's nothing you can--" Click!_

"_Oh I see there's a letter here from Grandpa Pra-" Click!_

"_Are you insane? Do you have any idea how stupid that idea is?" Click!_

"_C'mon Rover, c'mon boy, over here! Ro-" Click!_

"Ugh!" I grumbled as I turned the TV off, since there was absolutely _nothing_ on.

Miley had satellite, how could there be nothing on? Over 300 channels and I had nothing to watch. Maybe there was something on and I was just too distracted to care or notice.

Then again, it was Sunday, meaning there was nothing on no matter what channel you chose. Ugh, it was Sunday, that's right…meaning tomorrow it will be a full week I haven't spoken to Oliver.

Yup, after what happened with Matt I…I think I blame Oliver. I mean, in a way Matt was right. If Oliver had acted sooner, or if he hadn't acted at all, this never would have happened. I never would have had to break my friend's heart when he realized he had lost.

I felt absolutely horrible after Monday, so I had gone to see Matt as soon as I could, as soon as he'd talk to me again. We had made up, to a certain degree, and this week I'd seen him a bit, talked to him, and we'd gotten a bit of our friendship back.

He'd even agreed to still come to the recording of "As I Am" to play guitar as I sang and I had almost cried out of happiness, guilt and sadness. Miley had kept me on track though, and we'd gotten through.

I glanced at my Ipod, which lay on the bed beside me and smiled faintly. I knew the song was on there, Miley had purposely stolen my Ipod this morning once I had gotten here. I frowned, looking around her otherwise vacant room.

Speaking of which, where was she? And Jake? I grimaced as a few answers came to mind and shook my head. On second thought, I didn't want to know. I swear, if they'd forgotten about me…

"Bug off Jackson, can't you see we're having a discussion here!" I heard Miley yelled from the staircase and I frowned.

"Sounds more like an argument ta me Sis!" Jackson laughed and I heard Miley's squeak of annoyance.

"Fine, c'mon you guys, we're going to my room, where we can talk about this _privately_!!" Miley shouted, putting emphasis for her brother. I heard a clamor of footsteps coming up the stairs and a little light dinged in my head.

Had she said 'c'mon _guys'_? Who else was here? Was it Matt? Was it one of their famous friends? Was it...someone….from…

I received my answer and my mouth fell open as I craned my neck back towards to door and spotted who stood there, in front of Miley and Jake. His familiar brown hair was much messier than usual and his brown eyes reflected that he had not slept well in a while – if at all. Oliver.

His eyes had widened upon seeing me as well – so they hadn't told him I was here had they? Just like that hadn't told me he'd be showing up? Miley was dead. And so was her blonde accomplice.

I shot up and planned to storm over to them but before I could do anything more, I saw Jake push Oliver forward into the room and smiling, both he and Miley shut the door. A click resonated in the silent room. Joy, they'd locked us in.

Why was it that Miley just _had_ to have one of those stupid houses where the doors lock from the outside? Sure, it was fun sometimes, when you wanted to joke around, but this wasn't the time to be joking.

"I bet you anything they cooked this all up," Oliver said it, I had thought it but he had said it. Odd really, for a moment there, I thought I had voiced my thought and sounded like a guy.

"Well thank you Mr. Obvious, I'm sure that statement needed to be spoken," I said rather irritably and I saw him grimace at my tone. Good, he knew I was angry.

I sat back down on the bed and turned back on the TV, just for something to do, even though there was nothing on. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him standing there, not moving.

"I'm mad, but I won't bite," I chuckled darkly, indicating to extra space to sit on the bed near me. Not beside me, _near_. So he sat down.

I flashed to an episode of "8 Simple Rules to Dating My Teenage Daughter" and watched as one of the girls climbed down the terrace outside her bedroom window to sneak out. I turned off the TV and laughed hollowly at how stupid I was.

I got up and felt Oliver's eyes watching as I went over to the window. I tried opening it but then found out it too was locked. Where was I, in Juvie or something? I groaned and walked all the way to Miley's bedroom door, hoping they'd still be there listening…actually, I _knew_ they were there listening, knowing they had cooked this up.

"Miley, let me out right now!" I yelled through the wood of the door.

"No way, the two of ya need ta talk this over, and since ya won't do it yourselves, Jake and I had to step in," Miley replied smartly. "I'm not lettin' you out so get talkin'!"

"Evil!" I groaned before returning to my spot on her bed and plopping down, steaming mad.

It took at least ten awkwardly silent minutes until finally, one of us decided to speak. That someone was not me.

"Lilly, listen, sooner or later we have to…," he trailed off when I glared at him. His frail look soon hardened into that of determination and he moved closer. "I don't care if you hate me. I don't care if you're mad at me. I just want to know why. That's all. Please Lilly."

I looked at him incredulously but instead of blowing up at him like I wanted to, I took a deep breath, a _very_ deep breath, and looked at him.

"Why do you think I'm mad at you Oliver? What is it recently that you got in the way of and screwed up?" I asked as politely as possible but anger slipped through and I know he noticed it.

"You and Matt…your beginning of a relationship…," Oliver managed to say, not through anger, but through sadness. I frowned, I though he'd be mad like he had been on Monday when…when all those things had happened.

After another few minutes of silence, I heard him get to his feet and in the corner of my eye, I saw him clench his fists. This made me look up at him. Instead of being faced with anger like I believed I would be, considering his clenched fists, I found a bit of sadness and…remorse.

"I'm sorry if…I'm sorry if I screwed up your relationship with Matt," he told me. He wasn't looking at me, he was staring at the ground near his feet. "I'm sorry if I let my feelings get the best of me just this once and happened to ruin the good things in your life. I'm sorry if I've completely made our friendship awkward. I'm sorry if-"

He stopped when I got to my feet and grabbed his hands in mine, smiling a little. Grief and pain shot through my heart like a bullet and I wanted so badly to hug him, to cry and to make up, to tell him I forgave him but…things still had to be settled – a lot of things.

He brought his eyes to look into mine and the usual happy and challenging flare that swirled in those brown depths wasn't there. It was replaced by a glazed look of both sadness and sleep-deprivation.

Completely putting aside his lament mere moments before, I stared at him. "Oliver, are you ok? You look like you haven't slept in…forever."

"I…I uh…haven't," he whispered. "Not since…Monday…"

My eyes widened and I took half a step back, still holding his hands. "Oliver are you nuts? That's almost a full week without sleep! Why would you do that? What the heck aren't you sleeping?"

"You really want the answer Lil?" he sighed and I frowned, nodding. "After what happened Monday I…I felt so bad I…I thought you hated me. That whole scene kept playing over and over again in my head, taunting me and laughing at me, making me think more and more that I was the biggest idiot in the world."

"Oliver I don't hate you…I was just mad, I mean, you acted kind of selfishly and…and even though I didn't fight back I…I still knew it was wrong and…look what came of it," I sighed.

"Exactly why I said I'm the biggest idiot in the world," Oliver muttered bitterly, trying to turn away but I tightened my grip on his hands, not letting him.

"_No_, you're not," I told him firmly. "You're just a dork who was confused about a lot of things…like his feelings…much like I am."

"You have no idea Lilly," Oliver began, looking up at me sadly. "Do you have any idea why what happened Friday last week and Monday tore me apart? Everything that happened between you and me…the time together and…the kisses I…I couldn't control myself I…I wanted to give in to my feelings so bad but…I knew I couldn't because of Matt. All these years…things have been getting worse…my feelings stronger…"

My eyes widened as the words Matt had spoken against Oliver on Monday ran through my head and I slowly came to a realization. When Matt had said Oliver had never acted on his feelings for me…had he been telling the truth? Thankfully Oliver was like a mind reader right now, because he answered my questions and so many more.

"When I fought with Matt, I didn't fight because I didn't like him, I fought because I finally realized that the reason I didn't like him was because he had you. He had gotten the courage to ask of you what I haven't been able to for so long…," Oliver sighed. "Lilly I…growing up, I always thought of you as my best friend, always. But when we started to know what liking someone meant I…I started to realize I didn't want to be your best friend anymore…I wanted to be so much more."

"Oliver…," I started but he shook his head pleadingly, signaling he wanted to finish.

"So many times in the past few years, I've wanted to tell you…and I've tried but…I was never able to and…god so many times I've felt like an idiot but never more than right now…I'm telling you all this after everything that's happened but…I don't even know if you feel the same," Oliver stated, refraining from hitting himself over the head. "On Friday when…when I kissed you I immediately thought it was a mistake, that I was being an idiot, not thinking and letting my feelings get the best of me. But then…at your place you…you kissed me back and I…my mind was spinning and my heart went nuts I…I thought…maybe…just maybe…you really did feel the same. I love you and I…I wish so badly that you'd love me too but I…I…"

"You're a donut, you know that?" I asked, laughing. "Round substance with nothin in the middle – round head with nothing in the middle."

"One – way to ruin a moment, again. Two – that's really mean. I just spilled my heart out and explained everything to you and the best you can come up with-"

He was cut off when I leaned forward and pressed my lips onto his, causing his eyes to widen before he returned, deepening the kiss. He pulled away however and stared at me in confusion.

"Usually, you're great at reading me like a book Ollie, and if you say you've like…_loved_ me for that long now…then you're terrible at reading me for this," I smiled. I reached backwards on the bed for my Ipod and picked it up, bringing it closer as I pressed play and turned it up so he could hear it.

"What are you…?" he began.

"Shush, listen!" I told him and he nodded, listening as my own voice and Matt's guitar flooding from the headphones.

"_**Gonna stay in bed today, 'cuz I can't stand the light,**_

_**Don't know why I get so down.**_

_**I won't be much fun tonight, and I can't believe,**_

_**You still wanna hang around, me.**_

_**It's not so pretty all the time, you don't mind,**_

_**To you it's all right…**_

_**As I am, is how you take me,**_

_**Never try to push or make me different, when I talk you listen, to me.**_

_**As I am, is how you want me and,**_

_**I know I've found the piece that's missing, I'm looking at him.**_

_**I'm not the girl you think you see, but maybe that's a lie,**_

_**You almost know me better than, me, myself and I!**_

_**Don't know a lot of things, but I know what I got…**_

_**It's not so perfect everyday; I don't have to try,**_

_**Cause it all falls into place…**_

_**As I am, is how you take me,**_

_**Never try to push or make me different, when I talk you listen, to me.**_

_**As I am, is how you want me and,**_

_**I know I've found the piece that's missing, I'm looking at him.**_

_**Face to face, eye to eye, you're standing there, feels good on the inside.**_

_**I don't mind, I don't care, you're standing there, seeing me for the first time,**_

_**Seeing me for the first time…seeing me for the first time!**_

_**As I am, is how you take me,**_

_**Never try to push or make me different, when I talk you listen, to me.**_

_**As I am, is how you want me and,**_

_**I know I've found the piece that's missing, I'm looking at him.**_

_**Found the piece that's missing, take me as I am!**_

_**When I talk, you listen, take me as I am!**_

_**Found the piece that's missing; take me as I am…"**_

"That…but that was…you and…the lyrics you…but…," Oliver stumbled over his words, confused. "Why?"

"Matt played guitar and Miley helped us record it…I wrote that song to reflect my feelings. Because I actually do like…no, I really do _love_ donuts…and not just any donut," I smiled.

He pointed a finger at himself, looking at me with the most adorable puzzled expression I had ever seen him wear.

"Yes, you," I giggled. "My dorky donut-boy."

He smiled for a moment before frowning again and I sighed, silently asking him what was wrong with a look.

"What about Matt? If you…if you felt that way about me…why did you…you know…and I…what about me…," he stuttered a jumbled mess but I got the gist of it. It was now my turn to shuffle my feet uncomfortably and stared at them.

"I thought…I thought _you_ were the one who didn't like _me_. Always talking about all the girls that like you or that you go out with and…," I stammered nervously as my face burned and flushed red.

He placed two fingers under my chin and lifted my face up to look at him. "Now who's the donut?"

"I am, but that's ok, that means we're a couple of donuts," I smiled, leaning up to kiss him again. As we broke off and hugged, I whispered into his ear. "Hey, still think Miley and Jake are listening?"

He nodded silently and I smiled again. This time, I spoke louder on purpose. "Well since our status has changed from Best Friends Forever, how about we carve it into something like last time? Like perhaps wood or something?"

My eyes scanned the room and I laughed at Miley's headboard. "Look, Miley's headboard should do fine to carve our initials and everything into!"

"NO!" Miley yelled, bursting into the room. "I'll give you a clipboard or something, but not my headboard!"

"Oh hi Miley! What brings you here?" I smiled and Oliver wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer. "Eavesdropping much?"

"Ehehe…," Miley grinned sheepishly and quickly waved the subject off, pretending she had no idea what I meant. Instead, she pointed at me and Oliver.

"Aww look Jake, they're finally together!" Miley smiled, leaning back into Jake as he too smiled.

"Of course we are, all along these were the devious schemes of the rich and famous weren't they?" Oliver grinned and I smiled with him.

"Naturally," Jake nodded.

"I told you my meddling wasn't all bad!" Miley exclaimed and we all laughed. I glanced at Oliver and smiled.

"Thanks you two," I said gratefully, leaning further into Oliver's grasp as Miley and Jake smiled.

* * *

**Lannie:** And there you have it, the end to my Loliver fanfic. I thank everyone who stuck with me this far and loved my story and reviewed, it kept me motivated to keep going. Anyway, this concludes it all, sorry to say but if you liked my writing, check out my profile, every one of my stories is from a different category so you might find something you like.

And for any Harry Potter fans, stay tuned if you'd be interested in reading a story with the movie scripts with my OC character and some of my own twists. Thanks a bunch, bye!


End file.
